


Еще один шанс

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В любой другой момент Тацуя бы не колебался ни секунды. Но сейчас… сейчас это был Тайга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще один шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015

— Мы не будем его убивать, пап. Он мой друг.

— И что, отпустим его? — усмехнулся отец. — Если мы не убьем его, он убьет нас, Тацуя.

Тацуя глубоко вздохнул: отец был прав. И в любой другой момент Тацуя бы не колебался ни секунды. Но сейчас… сейчас это был Тайга.

— Я сам разберусь с ним. Он ничего не вспомнит.

— Тацуя…

— Он ничего не вспомнит, пап, — с нажимом повторил Тацуя.

Отец только покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал.

***  
— Мою мать… это ты?

Тайга перестал дергаться, как только он вошел. Хотя Тацуя прекрасно слышал, как он пытался открыть наручники булавкой. Тацуя сам научил его этому, когда все было по-другому. Когда они были всего лишь подростками, подружившимися в чужой стране, и Тайга не знал, что Тацуя вампир. А Тацуя не знал, что Тайга охотится на вампиров с самого переезда в Штаты.

— Нет, это не я.

Тайга улыбнулся криво, показывая, что не поверил. Тацуя подошел ближе:

— Это правда не я. И не мои родители. В мире полно вампиров помимо нас. — Тайга хмыкнул и вжался в стул так, словно ждал, что Тацуя сейчас набросится и выцедит его до дна. — Но ты это и так знаешь.

— Знаю. И мой отец рано или поздно найдет того, кто убил ее. И… тебя тоже найдет.

— Пусть попробует, — Тацуя улыбнулся, подвинул второй стул и уселся напротив. — Жаль, что все так получилось. Правда.

На секунду показалось, что Тайга согласится. Да, жаль, все могло бы быть иначе. Они бы вместе учились, уделывали отморозков, считающих, что играют в стритбол как боги, дрочили бы друг другу в туалетах кинотеатров, магазинных примерочных и, для разнообразия, в кровати. Они бы даже могли жить так вечно, если бы в ответ на откровенное признание Тацуи Тайга испугался и не поверил, как положено в первый раз. А не всадил кухонный нож Тацуе в грудь.

Теперь Тайга хмурился и наверняка жалел только о том, что это был всего лишь нож, а не осиновый кол. Отец постоянно твердил, чтобы Тацуя не привязывался к людям. Зря он не слушал.

— Давай уже, не тяни, — вздохнул Тайга. Булавка выпала из его пальцев, стукнулась о пол с оглушительным звоном. — Как вы там это делаете? Вырываете сердце? Выпиваете всю кровь? Маме просто шею свернули…

— Ты не мог бы помолчать? 

Тайга замер. Тацуя немного наклонился вперед, и Тайга попытался отвернуться. Он вздрогнул, когда Тацуя взял его за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть на себя. В его глазах было только отвращение, и Тацуе захотелось рассмеяться: еще недавно он верил, что видит там гораздо больше. Верил, что с Тайгой у них действительно может получиться.

— Слушай меня. Сегодня тебя здесь не было. Ты искал вампира, который убил твою мать. Ты думал, что найдешь его.

— Это что за хрень? Гипноз? Вы так со всеми?

— Заткнись! 

Тацуя понимал, что должен быть совершенно спокоен, чтобы внушение сработало, но Тайга и спокойствие были вещами абсолютно несовместимыми. И все же он старался.

— Это оказался не он. Другой вампир. Он едва не убил тебя. Связал, запер, пытал, — Тацуя провел пальцем по свежей ссадине на щеке Тайги — пришлось драться с ним, чтобы успокоить.

— А ты шутник, Тацуя, — хмыкнул Тайга, пытаясь уйти от его прикосновений. 

— Тебе чудом удалось вырваться, и ты решил, что с тебя хватит. Ты вернешься в Токио.

— И что же мне делать в Токио?

— Там живет твоя родня по матери. Пора бы навестить их.

Зрачки Кагами расширились, взгляд помутнел. Гипноз работал.

— Хорошо. 

— И ты сегодня же скажешь своему отцу, что собираешься улететь. Пусть купит тебе билет.

— Ладно. Но он начнет спрашивать, почему я бросаю… ведь мама...

— Тебе надоело гоняться за призраками. Ты устал. Ты хочешь жить как обычный подросток. Играть в баскетбол. Вступить в клуб. Стать лучшим в Японии. Да, это твоя мечта.

— Я, конечно, люблю побросать мяч, но не настолько же...

— Ты давно играешь, Тайга. И очень круто. Помнишь, из-за чего мы поссорились?

— Мы… поссорились?

— Да, — вздохнул Тацуя.

Это было самым сложным: заставить Тайгу все забыть. Не технически — внушение здесь работало так же, как с охранниками клубов, которые пропускали Тацую, не проверяя документов. Просто осознавать, что общие воспоминания останутся только у него, было больно. 

— Нет, так нельзя, — Тайга помотал головой. 

Тацуя улыбнулся. Образы, которыми он нашпиговывал сознание Тайги, причиняли тому боль. И это было справедливо — что Тайге больно так же, как и Тацуе.

— Ты хотел стать круче меня. Но поддался в решающей игре. Я очень зол на тебя, Тайга.

— Мы правда больше не будем братьями, если ты мне проиграешь? — испуганно спросил Тайга.

Тацуя кивнул.

— Не будем. Мы не разговариваем уже неделю. И не играем. Тут у тебя нет соперников, езжай в Токио, Тайга.

— Я поеду. И моя команда станет лучшей в Японии. Я всегда об этом мечтал.

Тацуя откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Голова не раскалывалась, как обычно после внушений. Боль затянуло в черную дыру по имени Кагами Тайга.

***  
— Он улетел утром, — сказал отец, когда Тацуя вернулся из школы. — Я немного пообщался с его отцом, похоже, Кагами ничего ему не говорил.

И это спасло ему жизнь, додумал Тацуя. А вслух сказал:

— Нужно выяснить, кто напал на его мать.

— Прощальный жест доброй воли?

— Пока охотник продолжает поиски, нам опасно тут находиться. 

— Разумно. Я попробую что-нибудь выяснить, а ты пока не высовывайся.

Тацуя отсалютовал ему пакетом с донорской кровью. После ухода Тайги все привычные развлечения больше не вызывали энтузиазма.

***  
До расставания с Тайгой бессмертие казалось Тацуе классной штукой. Теперь же мысли занимало то, что вечная жизнь влечет за собой и вечную память. Тацуя старался забыть Тайгу. Он забивал голову чем угодно — от уличных драк до вояжей по клубам для взрослых, с морем выпивки и прочих удовольствий, таких вредных для обычного человека и таких бесполезных для вампира. Он с радостью решил, что все закончилось, когда отец обезглавил вампира, убившего мать Тайги — отличная выходила точка в их с Тайгой истории, и можно было двигаться дальше.

А потом, промаявшись еще с неделю, купил билет на самолет. Отец запрещал ехать, говорил, что это безумие; Тацуя был несогласен — он не рисковал ничем, кроме разбитого сердца, но от этого не умирают, он уже убедился на собственном опыте. Неожиданно на сторону Тацуи встала мать, а отказывать ей отец не умел. В конце концов сошлись на том, что Тацуя окончит школу в Японии, а затем они все вместе переедут — через два года как раз подходило время менять место жительства, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

В Йосен Тацуе нравилось: собственная комната со всеми удобствами позволяла не заморачиваться с тем, где хранить запасы крови, и баскетбольная команда была сильная, так что встретиться с Тайгой на площадке не составило бы труда. Хотя Тацуя все равно не вытерпел, упросил Ацуши поехать в Токио якобы полюбоваться достопримечательностями, а сам при первой же возможности сбежал на стритбольный матч, в котором участвовала команда Тайги.

Сердце Тайги билось заполошной птицей, и Тацуя с трудом мог сосредоточиться на разговоре. Хотелось просто прижаться лбом ко лбу и слушать это биение. И когда тот пересказывал своим друзьям фальшивые воспоминания, Тацуя мог только улыбаться, сцепив зубы — он здесь единственный никак не мог отпустить прошлое. У Тайги теперь была новая жизнь обычного подростка. Вместо мести и охоты на вампиров — баскетбольные матчи и школьные тесты. Благодаря Тацуе. И он не жалел — это было правильно. Но очень больно. Жаль, загипнотизировать себя Тацуя не мог.

А потом Тацуя и сам увлекся. Он любил баскетбол не меньше, и снова играть с Тайгой было здорово. Главной сложностью было не выдать, как он гордится успехами Тайги, но с этим Тацуя успешно справился: закатил такую сцену, что даже флегматичный Ацуши купился. Жаль, путь в актеры вампирам был заказан, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания к внешности, иначе Тацуя мог бы сделать неплохую карьеру.

***  
Тайга хмурился, но настроен был решительно. Перед тем как поцеловать Тацую впервые, он точно так же нервно сжимал-разжимал кулаки.

— Извини за неожиданный звонок, — сказал он наконец.

Не такой уж и неожиданный. Конечно, Тайга хотел расставить все точки над «i», он никогда не любил ходить вокруг да около.

— Тацуя, я просто хотел уладить все перед финалом…

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Тацуя. — Ты хочешь продолжить разговор, который сорвался из-за драки с Хайзаки, верно?

— То, что случилось в Штатах… Мне очень жаль, — казалось, Тайга с трудом выдавливал из себя каждое слово. Сердце его заходилось, будто он страдал тахикардией. — Но я правда хочу, чтобы наши отношения снова стали такими, как раньше.

— Довольно! — Прозвучало слишком резко, Тайга отшатнулся, как от пощечины. И Тацуя заговорил, захлебываясь словами. — Извиняться здесь должен я. Прости меня за все, Тайга. Мы сыграем снова, как соперники… и как братья. Я разговаривал с Алекс той ночью. Я не хотел слушать, но она заставила меня понять, что во всем виноват только я. Я был эгоистом и причинил тебе много боли, Тайга. Мне правда жаль.

Тацуя замолчал, переводя дыхание. Он и не знал, что выражение про упавший с души камень может быть настолько буквальным. Пусть даже Тайга понятия не имел, за что Тацуя извинялся на самом деле, все равно с каждым словом становилось легче. Давно надо было попросить прощения. И отпустить. Хватит жить прошлым.

— Тацуя… — Тайга жадно втягивал воздух ртом. Больше всего сейчас хотелось прижать его к сетке и поцеловать. Но они уже это проходили однажды, и ничем хорошим та попытка не закончилась.

— Удачи в финале. Я приду поболеть за тебя. Хочу лично увидеть, как ты станешь лучшим в Японии, — Тацуя сжал плечо Тайги, теперь он мог себе позволить только такие невинные прикосновения. — Брат.

— Ну конечно! — Тайга широко улыбнулся, и Тацуя улыбнулся тоже.

***  
Разумеется, в финале команда Тайги победила, Тацуя даже не сомневался. А вот Тайга радовался так, будто это не он собирался стать номером один. И после игры утащил Тацую праздновать. Тацуя сомневался, что его присутствие будет уместно, но по собственному опыту знал, что возражать, когда Тайга чего-то очень хочет, бесполезно. Однако когда оказалось, что среди приглашенных был даже Ацуши, весь вечер ворчавший, что пришел только ради любимых пирожных, Тацуя расслабился.

После этого они с Тайгой регулярно встречались на выходных: то бросали мяч с парнями из Поколения чудес, то проводили вместе с другими баскетбольными клубами акцию для детей, как-то даже ходили в караоке. Каждый раз они были среди толпы, и так было гораздо спокойней. Иногда Тайга звал остаться у него на ночь, но Тацуя находил удобные предлоги, чтобы отказаться — все равно отношений как раньше у них уже не будет.

***  
Пить не стоило хотя бы потому, что после выпивки всегда тянуло на кровь, а спонтанное возвращение в общежитие озадачило бы всех присутствующих: в конце концов, было бы действительно странно, если бы новоиспеченный капитан смылся с вечеринки по случаю своего назначения. И уж тем более не стоило позволять пить Тайге. Однако что сделано, то сделано, и теперь Тацуя тащил почти безвольное тело Тайги на вокзал, стараясь не слушать, как кровь стремительно и гулко течет по его венам.

Тацуя старательно занимал голову мыслями о всяком. Например, о командной тактике. Ну а что, самое время о ней подумать, он же теперь капитан. Но, как ни старался, не мог сосредоточиться даже на элементарных схемах.

— Сильно свербит? — неожиданно прохрипел Тайга почти трезвым голосом.

Тацуя вздрогнул, но мигом успокоился. Разумеется, Тайга говорил о чем-то своем, он ведь надрался в стельку с двух бокалов сливового вина.

— В каком смысле? — мягко уточнил он.

— Прямо сейчас ты хочешь выпить крови? — Тайга повернулся к нему, и Тацуя понял, как заблуждался, думая, что Тайга совсем не умеет врать. И притворяться не умеет.

— Как ты?..

— Как я догадался, ведь ты начисто стер мне память своим чудо-гипнозом?

Тацуя нервно сглотнул, не понимая, что делать дальше. Они были на пустынной улице, и самым разумным было бы закончить здесь и сейчас все, на что в Лос-Анджелесе Тацуя так и не решился.

— Ты мог бы додуматься, что тот, кто с детства охотится на вампиров, обзавелся талисманом, защищающим от внушений. Или ты решил, что я даже не в курсе?

— Талисманом? — уточнил Тацуя, и Тайга демонстративно подергал цепочку на своей шее. Тацуя едва не рассмеялся. Ну разумеется, Тайга зачаровал кольцо, которое сам Тацуя ему и подарил. Так просто и в то же время изобретательно. Хотя в остальном было совсем не до смеха. — Предупреждаю, если снова попытаешься меня убить, я буду вынужден…

— Тацуя, нет! — Тайга протянул ладони вперед. — Смотри, я безоружен. Просто хочу поговорить.

— Хорошо, говори, — Тацуя сделал шаг назад и скрестил руки на груди. Он собирался молча выслушать все, что Тайга скажет, но вопросов было так много, что стоять невозмутимо просто не получилось. — Я не понимаю, Тайга! Зачем ты уехал? Ведь я же не внушил тебе ничего на самом деле. Так почему?..

— Сначала я просто сделал вид, что гипноз сработал, чтобы ты меня не убил. Хотел понаблюдать издалека и дождаться удачного момента, чтобы…

— …убить?

— Да. Нет. Я так и не решил, что делать! — замотал головой Тайга. — Поэтому и не сказал ничего отцу. Он бы не задумываясь убил любого встречного вампира. Но ты ведь не просто встречный…

— Зато вампир, — грустно улыбнулся Тацуя.

— Ты — это ты, Тацуя. Для меня все вампиры были на одно лицо, монстры и убийцы. Я не знал, что бывают и другие, которые живут нормальной жизнью. За исключением донорской крови вместо пива.

Ощущение, что Тайгу перепрограммировал какой-то безумный нейролингвист, пока Тацуя с Лю играли в «кто кого перепьет», было таким сильным, что Тацуя не сразу сумел взять себя в руки. 

— Среди нас есть отморозки, убивающие забавы ради. Но таких и среди людей много.

— Теперь я это знаю. Первый год я мотался туда-сюда, следил за твоей семьей. Но вы вели себя так… обычно, — Тайга хмыкнул. — Я даже завидовал немного.

— Шутишь? Чему тут завидовать?

— Мне тоже хотелось ходить с отцом на рыбалку и бейсбольные матчи.

— Терпеть не могу бейсбол, — рассмеялся Тацуя. — Но папа его обожает.

— Я не знаю, что обожает мой отец, — пожал плечами Тайга.

— Как это?

— Я с детства слышал только об истреблении вампиров. Отец помешался на мести. Как-то не до просмотра матчей было.

Тацуя знал, что у Тайги не самые теплые отношения с родней, не зря он всегда так тянулся к их семье, но никогда не задумывался, насколько все было плохо.

— Прости, я…

— Я рассказываю это не для того, чтобы ты меня жалел, — резко сказал Тайга. — В Токио была школа, баскетбол, друзья… Сам того не зная, ты оказался прав. Мне действительно надоело гоняться за призраками. Я хотел жить нормально. Строить планы, мечтать. Стать лучшим в Японии — отличная мечта. Спасибо тебе за нее, Тацуя.

— Я не знаю, что ответить, — пробормотал Тацуя, когда наконец сглотнул противный комок в горле.

— Если ты скажешь, что не ненавидишь меня, этого хватит.

— Ненавижу? За что?

— Для начала я пытался тебя убить.

— Если бы я злился на тебя из-за этого, меня бы здесь не было, — закатил глаза Тацуя. — Еще причины для ненависти?

— Я врал тебе.

— Я тебе тоже. Придумай что-то поинтереснее, Тайга. Ты можешь, я в тебя верю.

— Придурок, я тут извиниться пытаюсь! — Тайга так сердито хмурился, что Тацуя не удержался и фыркнул. — Я сожалею, Тацуя. И рад, что наконец могу быть честным с тобой.

— А почему раньше молчал?

— Хотел сначала стать лучшим в Японии, — смутился вдруг Тайга. — Правда, перед финалом все равно сорвался и позвонил тебе. Но так и не смог признаться. Пришлось выпить для храбрости.

Тацуя покачал головой и улыбнулся:

— Я не ненавижу тебя, Тайга. Я не смогу тебя ненавидеть, даже если ты снова попытаешься меня убить.

— Я же сказал, что не стану… — Тайга осекся, а затем снял цепочку и протянул Тацуе. — Вот. Так ты точно сможешь не бояться.

— Не бояться чего?

— Меня. Если хочешь, можешь загипнотизировать меня, и я ничего не вспомню. И начнем все сначала.

Тацуя сжал кольцо в кулаке, несмотря на то, что зачарованный металл противно жег кожу. Он не сомневался ни секунды.

— Или пойдем ко мне и закончим то, на чем остановились в Лос-Анджелесе. До того, как ты попытался заколоть меня кухонным ножом, разумеется. — Это стоило сказать хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, как Тайга широко распахнул глаза, а потом недоверчиво улыбнулся.

— Но… — пробормотал он. — Разве меня пропустят в общежитие в такое время?..

Тацуя шагнул ближе и надел цепочку обратно Тайге на шею. И опустил руки ему на плечи.

— Не думаю, что это проблема.


End file.
